The disclosure relates generally to machines having an external casing. More particularly, the disclosure relates to inspection, repair, or maintenance of machines having an external casing with minimal to no disassembly.
Many types of industrial machines such as turbines include critical components which are encased within an external casing or shell. During the life cycle of a machine, these critical components require inspection, repair, or maintenance in order to maximize the lifespan of the parts and the machine as a whole. Traditionally, access to components for inspection, repair or maintenance has been obtained by removing the casing and disassembling the machine as needed. This process can be technically difficult, time consuming, labor intensive, and expensive. Disassembly of the machine incurs costs both in labor required to disassemble the machine and casing, and in non-productive down time for the machine. Disassembly of the casing of the machine also exposes moving parts of the machine thereby increasing the risk of incorporating unwanted foreign material as well as creating a potential hazard for operators.